


Freedom

by purplefeen (purple_feenix)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Light BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 00:33:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20322121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purple_feenix/pseuds/purplefeen





	Freedom

When Buffy ran out this time, Spike turned over and rolled out of bed. His fist connected with the solid stone of the crypt wall. He was naked, and tired. Tired of it all. Tired of trying to love someone who didn't love him back.

'This is gettin' old fast. Girl thinks she can run in here, use me, abuse me and throw me away any time she likes?'

Spike wiped off and lifted his jeans, pulling out his pack of Marlboros and his lighter; he grabbed them and headed upstairs. He lit one as he walked out the door and stood outside his crypt, sniffing the wind. He could track her so easily now. Shame and humiliation wafted on the wind in her wake.

But her shame and humiliation were nothing compared to his. He was - or had been - William the fuckin' Bloody, feared by millions for nigh on two hundred years. And chip or no chip, he wasn't a lap dog, wasn't a fuck toy.

He wanted her, lived for her... but this wasn't her. This was only the shell of the girl she had once been. A girl full of life and passion. A girl who cared for her friends and her town; who fought because she believed that what she was doing was right.

What was left now... was nothing like that girl. And there was no way to reach her, no way to bring her back to life in the emotional sense of the word. And if there was a way, she certainly wouldn't allow him to be the one to do it. He had to stop doing this to her, stop doing this to himself. She'd never face whatever she had to, never become whole enough to take care of Niblet and become the Slayer again, if he let her continue to take out her wrath on his face and his body. He had to stop letting her break him over and over again.

He hated her. He hated himself.

He told himself this every time she left and yet, every time she came back, he was her willing slave once again.

He needed to get some of his own back. For himself. For his self-respect. But he couldn't. He couldn't bring himself to hurt the woman he loved. And with the chip, he couldn't take it out on anyone else either.

He heard a noise off to his right. It was as he was trying to decipher how best to defend his home from the intruder that he realised he hadn't bothered to get dressed before coming out here. Didn't matter; he could take care of himself just as easily starkers. He was the Big Bad after all.

As long as it wasn't human.

He got her scent right before he saw her.

Willow.

Fragile and innocent and oh so human. Angelus had told he and Dru over and over again that the way to bring down Buffy was to control Willow. Willow was the rock that held them together. She was their strength.

Must be lonely there at the bottom. Being the foundation for that much power. Always having to be the strong one.

Willow stopped in her tracks, not believing her eyes.

Spike, naked. As in, without clothes. Bare as the day he was born. And Wow!

She'd come to ask him to walk her back to the house. She and Xander had gotten separated - because Anya had a sudden attack of needing orgasms NOW - and she thought, since he was awake - it being night and all - that he could walk her home.

But this was just... did I mention WOW?

Spike saw her face, saw her eyes... sparkling green and looking like she'd just walked into a dream... and he saw his chance. A way to get some of his own back.

He didn't say anything, just flung his cigarette away and she watched the play of muscles under skin in that small action. His shoulders made her think of Atlas, strong enough to shoulder the world.

He walked back into his crypt. He left the door open. She saw him in there by the dim moonlight and saw him staring at her, tilting his head in that way that made you think he was seeing more than you wanted him to.

"Come in, Red," he told her as he leaned nonchalantly against the bier. He didn't feel nonchalant, he felt tight as a bow string, but there was no way he'd let her know that.

Just as he'd instructed, she followed him in, eyes never leaving his face.

"Close the door."

It took some force, but she got it closed.

Pale moonlight filtered in and he could see fine, but she couldn't. He needed her to be able to see him. Needed to use all the gifts he'd been born with. He'd have to be quick and smart, yes, but he'd also need to use his looks. He had no worries there.

"There's candles over by the fridge. Come get my lighter and light them, Pet."

He smiled as she did exactly as he had said. He made sure not to touch her at all when he gave her the lighter. Made her long for that tiny connection of skin on skin, wanted her to want it before he gave it to her.

She stumbled a little in the dark on the way to the refrigerator, but she made it and lit the three candles sitting there. Vanilla and jasmine were the scents that hit her and even though she'd never been close enough to know what she'd smelled like, they made her think of Drusilla.

"Light the candles by the window," he said and she did. More jasmine and a hint of rose. Not scents she thought Spike would have picked for himself but if she was right about her hunch, they would be what he was used to.

"Look at me."

She didn't want to. She didn't know what game Spike was playing but making her look at him, as he stood there - with no clothes on - was asking too much.

But this was Spike, the vampire who'd taken care of them all over the summer. The vampire who loved Dawn like his own child, the vampire who patrolled in Buffy's place when she was... gone. The vampire who kept the Hellmouth from becoming a hell on earth until she could bring Buffy back.

The vampire who held her when she cried because the loss of her best friend and the sudden responsibility of a fifteen year old and a house were almost too much for her. The vampire who deserved her attention when he wanted to talk to her.

She was visibly shaking as first her head, then her body turned back in his direction. She tried and tried to think of something to say but nothing came to mind. Spike didn't seem to have any problem with not being dressed, and she didn't feel comfortable commenting on it. She'd just hear him out and then go.

"Take off yer coat."

She did and it slid to the floor behind her.

She couldn't take her eyes off of him.

Who was she kidding? She was mesmerised. She'd always thought he must be pretty fit under that duster, but she had no idea. Shoulders with muscles practically straining to burst out of them. A wide strong chest that looked good enough to eat. Abs that were...oh.my.goddess... perfect. And below that, well, she hadn't really had the courage to take more than a tiny peek below that.

"You're the good one, yeah? The one everyone can count on? The one everyone turns to when they need something? The one who patches everyone up and kisses their boo-boos and makes everything better, yeah?"

She nodded, still too stunned to speak. But here Spike was making conversation with her. Like she was a person, or an equal, or someone worthy of a master vampire's attention. She mentally vowed to try to pay more attention to what he was saying.

"Don'tcha ever get tired o' that?"

"Um, y... uh, som..." Her hands were fidgeting and her tongue was tripping over itself. She stopped trying to talk and just nodded again.

He went to his only chair and sat. He motioned to the floor at his feet and patted his thigh. "Come sit here by me, Pet."

She did. It felt strange, but she went and sat on the floor at Spike's feet and she didn't argue when he leaned her head onto his knee and ran his fingers over her hair.

"Who takes care of you, Luv?"

"What?" She didn't understand the question.

"Who takes care of you? When you're frightened or tired or lonely? When the days are busy and the nights are long? Who takes care of you? Who asks if you're all right? If you need a break? Who makes sure you get enough sleep and don't get too busy to eat? Get enough attention to keep the loneliness at bay? Who does for you, Willow?"

"I do."

He didn't say anything, just continued to stroke her hair and lull her into relaxation. She almost forgot he was naked.

Tears had silently fallen and stopped when she whispered, "I get so tired of being the responsible one. Buffy hates me for bringing her back. And with Giles gone, there's so much to do. I didn't realise how much there was to do. Buffy never wants to patrol and if I don't keep on her, she blows it off. Then there's the house and Dawn and classes and... and Buffy doesn't want to do any of it, Spike. She sleeps or works at the Doublemeat or patrols. But she doesn't seem to kill much these days; hardly any blood or dust in her clothes when I do laundry. It's just too much sometimes. I feel like my brain is full and I want to just stop thinking."

She'd fallen right into his lap, so to speak.

"Maybe I can help with that, yeah?"

Chapter 2

She looked up at him, but he guided her head back down and continued to stroke her hair. It felt so good, felt like she could fall asleep here and sleep - really sleep - for the first time in months.

"When you came in here tonight, were you afraid?"

"No."

"Was I good to you?"

"I... What do you mean?"

"I mean, Red, did you think I was rude or crass? Did you find me offensive?"

She shook her head no, it was a strange question.

"Did you know that since you walked in here tonight, you have done everything I told you to do? You haven't had to make a single decision. You closed the door and took off your coat at my command; you lit the candles and sat by my feet, all because I told you to. You did everything I told you to do, followed my every order, and yet here you sit, relaxed and safe."

"I... I didn't realise I was doing that."

"Maybe because you wanted to. Maybe because you were so content obeying my commands, not having to think, that you just did what came naturally. Think about it, Red. How many times since we've known each other have you sat on the floor at my feet and let me pet you?"

She smiled, "None. But it feels good here. Is that wrong?"

"No, Pet, not wrong. I could give this to you, give it to you whenever you needed it - or I did."

"Give me what?"

"A place to escape. A place to go where you don't have to think, all you have to do is what I tell you."

"A vampire's pet," she whispered.

"Yes, but on mutual terms. You come to me because you want to, Willow. But when you do, you do what I tell you without question."

"Um.. Will, um, will there... hm..." She couldn't think of a way to ask this. "Vampires' pets, doesn't that usually involve, um, sex?"

"Is that a problem, Luv?" he asked with a chuckle. He already knew the answer to that.

Spike stood and walked across the room. He lit another cigarette and smoked it down half way before crushing it out on the bier. He wanted her full attention.

She was having heart palpitations when his hand ran through his hair and then down his neck and on down over his chest. It skimmed over his abs and stopped just short of his now fully erect penis.

"Get on yer knees." It was an order, but in that melt in your mouth voice that would make a nun part her knees. It was a caress, coaxing her where he wanted her to go.

Like he'd been doing since she walked in here.

Too stunned and frightened and turned on to do anything else, she sank to her knees.

He walked over to her, slow and confident like he knew exactly what he was doing and knew her responses in turn.

When he stopped in front of her, she was looking up into his eyes. Clear green that looked like she trusted him. Like she'd follow him blindly, but silently begging not be made a fool of.

"Open your mouth."

She did and he slid his hard cock inside. His eyes glazed over and he practically purred, "Now suck it."

Trembling, she did. She had never done this before, had no idea what she was supposed to be doing, so she just followed his directions; she sucked. Hard.

"FUCK!" he shouted as she took him into her throat and started sucking for all she was worth.

"Touch me."

Her hands came up to whisper across his thighs and his scrotum. She didn't know what to do, didn't know what he expected of her, but she trusted him to tell her if she was doing it wrong. Every moan, every shudder made her practically purr from joy. She, just her, was doing this to him, making him feel this way.

And she was enjoying this too. Liked the way he felt in her mouth, liked the way he held his hands in her hair. Petting her, coaxing her.

"Relax your throat, Pet. Breath through your nose."

She did, and took him in a little deeper. It was hard and she almost choked a couple of times, but for some reason, it was really important that she do this right. That she please him.

Spike was her friend, her enemy. He was so many things in her life when Buffy was gone but none of them included sex. They didn't even include touching.

And this... this didn't really feel like sex.

It felt like giving. It felt like making someone feel good. It felt like saying thank you and you're welcome and I trust you and so many other things that she, they all, should have said but never did.

But most of all, this felt like a safe harbour. Somewhere safe to be free.

Free from her thoughts, free from confusion, free from Buffy's hate and Dawn's indifference. Free to let go because she couldn't do it wrong because Spike was there to tell her what to do.

"God, Red! Fuck! If I knew you could do this - Yeah, like that... Swallow."

She swallowed around him like he'd said. She panicked when he started to pull back, she thought she'd done something wrong.

"Hold still. Let me drive." He pulled back and looked down to see his cock disappearing into her mouth as he pushed and pulled back.

Hair like liquid copper and skin like fresh peaches. Lips like candy.

"Fuck! Swallow! FUUUUUCK! SWALLOW!" She did, and swallowed around him as he shot load after load of creamy white cum down her throat. Another new experience. Another new sensation.

It felt like sex now. She smiled. Then thought about what she'd just done. Not with a man she loved, but with her not quite friend, kind of.

When he blew out a breath and stepped back, her eyes were downcast.

"Look at me."

She turned her eyes up to his and her face was flaming a deep blush and her eyes were heavy with tears.

"You will not feel ashamed of this."

"W-w-will y-you tell?" she asked.

"No. No one," he promised. His fingers ran through her hair. "But you will continue to obey me. I know you liked it, I know you got off on it, I can smell it."

He smiled, he looked so pleased about that and she felt pleased as well.

"Nights I don't come find you by midnight, you will come here, do you understand?"

"Um, n-no. I don't understand."

He held out his hand and helped her to stand.

"Spread your legs."

She did without a thought and he smiled. 'Girl's a natural.'

He put his hand down close enough to almost cup her mound, but not actually touching her.

She had liked the fear, the danger, the not knowing what he was going to do. She had liked having him tell her every move to make and everything to do, not having to do anything that he didn't tell her. He knew all this, could feel it in the air, smell it on her skin. He had to show her how much she liked it.

"I want you and I think you want me too. Need what I can give you, want what I can teach you." The skin near his hand grew hot and damp as he spoke. She was loving this.

"I have chosen you, Willow. To be my pet, my slave, my consort, my concubine, my anything I want you to be. And you will do it. Because I'm telling you to. Because you like being with someone who can take care of you. Because I will give you back more than you can imagine. Besides, you get off on it. And you will get off, Little Red, I promise you that."

He pushed two fingers up inside of her and she came whimpering his name.

When she calmed down, he took his fingers out of her and she watched him lick them clean.

She'd never seen his blue eyes look quite that predatory before. She thought she might come again.

"What are your plans for tomorrow?" he asked, as if they did this every day.

"Um, c-class. And dinner with Buffy and Dawn. And then the Bronze."

He smiled. "After tonight, no more underwear, ever. I want to be able to touch you, to get to you, whenever I need to, do you understand?" He took out some money and handed it to her. "Go get waxed, and I don't mean yer legs. Although-" he handed her more money, "That would probably make life easier too."

He ran a hand through her hair and cupped her cheek and she leaned into his touch. She nodded.

"Let the games begin," he said and it made her shiver.

He went downstairs and changed into his jeans, t-shirt and boots before going back up and walking her home. He didn't say another word to her and when they stopped outside the house on Revello Drive, she turned and looked at him like she expected him to kiss her.

He moved in and pressed himself against her and fingered a lock of shining red hair; he asked, "Do ya want me to kiss ya, Red?"

"Mmmm," she moaned, leaning into his touch once again.

He licked a trail up her sweat-soaked neck and whispered, "This isn't about what you want, it's about what I want. If yer a good girl, they might be the same one day."

Then he walked away, leaving Willow confused and more than a little humiliated. As she scrubbed herself raw in the shower, she wondered again and again why she had let him do that to her. And why she was going to let him do it again.

Spike, for his part, walked away with a smile, thinking, 'That was almost too easy.'

Chapter 3

"Spike!"

Spike rolled his eyes. The call of his demented lady love. And wasn't that déjà vu?

'Gods below, why can't she be more like Willow?'

He didn't get out of bed because he knew that's where she wanted him. She scrambled down the ladder and had her clothes off before he had time to say hello.

"So, the usual?"

His answer was a right cross that broke his nose.

"Did I tell you to talk?" Her hands were rubbing him to hardness and then she climbed on top. She closed her eyes and started riding him.

"Right, the usual," Spike muttered.

His internal clock told him it was about five in the afternoon and if she was having dinner with Willow she wouldn't be staying long. The usual.

He tried to hold himself back, keep a part of himself distant, but she was having none of it. She milked him until he was losing himself in her body. He gave in as he felt her inner walls squeezing around him.

"Fuck... Buffy.................... yeah" as he grabbed her hips and thrust up into her harder, giving her what she wanted. All too soon, Buffy held back her scream as she climaxed and rolled off of him, leaving him still fully aroused.

She was getting dressed.

"Uh, Slayer? Gonna finish this up?"

She gave him a quick glance and said, "I don't have time. I'm supposed to be making dinner. Dawn put in the baked potatoes but I have to grill the chicken." She pulled her turtleneck on and headed back up. She stopped to call out, "We're going to the Bronze later. Come by and we'll finish up after."

And then she was gone.

Spike stood and headed for the shower. The water and the soap relaxed him and he wrapped a fist around his angry red cock to finish himself off. He thought of the magnificent head job Willow had given him last night and pictured his dick disappearing into that mouth once again. As much as his heart kept trying to slip Buffy's face into that picture, his brain wouldn't let it, and he came growling Willow's name.

At the Bronze, Buffy was antsy and Xander kept asking her about it. That was making her more nervous, trying to pretend that she was fine, that everything was fine, that she wasn't waiting for the evil dead thing because she had an itch that needed scratching.

Anya and Dawn were talking about the upcoming wedding. Dawn seemed almost as excited as Anya and so Xander left them to it, dancing with his other two best girls and trying to carry on a conversation when neither of them seemed to want to talk.

He found out what was up with Buffy as soon as Spike arrived. Just as the evil undead placed his beer on the table, Buffy grabbed his arm and told him about a couple of vamps she had seen slip out the back and told him to go with her to find them. That's what was up with her, Xander realised, the need to slay.

That left Willow, who seemed even more nervous now than she had been before.

"It's all right, Wills. Buffy and Fangless will get them."

"You shouldn't call him that, Xan. He's a master vampire."

"Who can't bite me. Relish the power while you can." He was grinning like a schoolboy.

It was then that Willow got it. Why yesterday had happened and what Spike wanted from her.

She was wondering why he'd seemed to want this so much.

And why did she?

But what he said was true. They all seemed to rely on her for so much. And sometimes it just got to be... so tiring. It hadn't been so much the sex yesterday that pushed her buttons, although that had been real nice too, but the not having to think, just being able to feel.

Just follow orders.

Let that sexy accent and those bedroom eyes lead her to a place where she was safe, even though she wasn't in control. Goddess, just to be. Let someone else be the big gun.

It had felt so good just sitting there on the floor and letting Spike pet her.

It was liberating.

She didn't know how long she sat there being introspective girl, but when she blinked, Xan and Anya were on the dance floor and Dawn was excusing herself to go to the ladies room.

Willow stood, wanting to stretch her legs and move a bit. She saw Suki from her Logic class and went to say hello, then wandered up to the balcony, looking out over the throng of gyrating bodies. She liked it up here, in the dark, where no one could see her. She didn't have to be anyone's friend or daughter or tutor or... anything. Just Willow.

"Come here."

His voice surprised her, she hadn't seen him come back in. When she turned, he was sitting on one of the couches with his feet up on a table. Arms were sprawled across the back of the couch and he looked like he owned the place. Heck, it looked like he owned the world.

She took tiny steps, moving in his direction, unsure of what she was supposed to do. When she got closer, she saw that he had a new bruise forming under his eye. The trip to the alley with Buffy must have been rough.

"Only do what I tell you," he reminded her and she relaxed.

"Straddle my lap."

She lifted one leg and placed it on the other side of his legs, then bent at the knees and sat across his lap.

"Reach into my pocket and pull out what you find."

She thought she was getting his cigarettes. Instead, it was a blue velvet box that looked to be brand new.

"Open it."

She did and inside was a two inch wide gold choker with black velvet ribbon woven through it. It was beautiful.

He waited until she was looking into his eyes again before he said, "Give me your neck."

He almost came in his jeans and felt his dead heart beat again when she leaned in and tilted her head to the side without hesitating.

Willow was surprised at how quickly she had decided to do that. It wasn't that she trusted the chip; she'd never believed that the chip would make any difference to Spike if he'd ever truly wanted to hurt someone. It wasn't even that she trusted Spike, although she did, but this request - under other circumstances - was pushing trust a little far.

But when he'd told her to give him her neck, he'd seemed... almost desperate. Like this was the most important thing in the world to him at this moment in time and he might break if she rejected him. And Xander's words were still buzzing around in her brain. 'Relish the power while you can.' That's all Spike wanted, just a little bit of power. Not her life, not her death. Just a tiny piece of the respect he once commanded.

She thought all of this in less than a blink of an eye and offered her neck to him freely. She wanted to be the one that gave him that respect.

He wrapped his arms around her, cupped her bottom and pulled her in to him. He sniffed her hair and the blood beneath the surface of her skin.

"You are mine," he whispered into her ear. "You belong to me, you are my property, my possession. You will give yourself only to me. No one even touches you but me."

Then he morphed and as slowly and softly as he could, sank his fangs into her neck and drank her life's blood. He kept waiting for the twinge of the headache to start, but when she fisted her hands in his t-shirt and whimpered and moaned against his shoulder, he knew he wasn't hurting her. He lifted his mouth long enough to say, "Ride me."

She moved then, ground her center down hard against the bulge in his jeans and let her hands grab onto him. Her hands went under his shirt and she was rocking in his lap and he took slow pulls on her neck until she moaned, "God....Spike.... Ooooooh Goooood," and came.

He licked the wound closed. He sat her back and placed the choker on her neck.

"You don't remove this. Only I may remove it. You may wear a top to cover it if the slayer gets suspicious but you do not remove my collar, do you understand? If anyone gives you a problem, ya leave immediately and come to me."

She nodded again.

"I have to go see to the slayer. Come to me tomorrow at sunset."

She nodded again and he took her hand and helped her rise.

And then, power trip over, and like a good lap dog, he followed the slayer to his crypt and let her take out her frustration with the world on his body. As was becoming the norm, he didn't climax in time and she left him there with a raging hard-on and seven new bruises.

But thoughts of his pet helped him find his release and thoughts of the games he would play with her helped him drift into a contented sleep.

Chapter 4

"Take off yer clothes."

She'd barely made it through the door the next day before his growling command echoed across the crypt.

She turned to do as he commanded as he pushed the door closed.

"Kneel," was the next command and she followed it blindly. She'd decided to do this; to give Spike what he needed and get something she needed in return. For some unexplainable cosmic reason, she trusted Spike. Trusted the loneliness and despair she saw in his eyes. Trusted the man in him that she'd seen over the summer. Trusted the deep need he had for some tiny semblance of control in a world where his free will had been ripped from him.

Trusted him to take care of her and not let her fall.

And goddess, the orgasms! Yeah, those helped too.

Spike wanted to do this right. He was going to train her. Train her to be the perfect pet, the perfect slave, the perfect consort, the perfect concubine, the perfect whore - the perfect woman. His perfect woman.

For his sole use.

He directed her to sit back on her heels and place her hands on her knees.

"Eyes to the floor."

She did it all.

"This is what is expected of you. When you come to me, when I call you, you will strip and take this position. Any commands I give you will be after you have taken your position on the floor. Do you understand?"

"Yes, master."

He wanted to kiss her for that. She understood the role she was to play, understood his role as well.

"Very good, Pet. You will always refer to me as master when we are alone together, do you understand?"

"Yes, master."

"Fuck, baby, you're makin' me hard." He grinned. She was perfect.

He heard the smile in her voice when she answered, "Yes, master," but she didn't raise her eyes.

He went to her and reached a hand down to help her up. He led her to the ladder to the lower level and she waited until he went down before she followed him.

He led her into the bedroom where there were carpets on the floor and she knelt once again into her starting position.

He sat on the bed and watched her.

She got nervous after a few minutes but she didn't look up.

"Look at me."

When she did she almost lost her breath. He was gloriously nude once again, stretched out across the bed and stroking himself at a decadently slow pace.

He was watching her, contemplating what he'd do with her now that he had her here. He'd envisioned all kinds of torture and mind games.

But that's not what he wanted now.

Hell, it was never what he wanted, if he were honest. He wanted... attention. Positive attention. He wanted a woman to look at him, to touch him and not feel disgusted. He wanted some of the tenderness he couldn't show the Slayer because she wouldn't allow it. He wanted a little respect. He wanted a lot of respect.

He'd wanted to take what was most important to the Slayer and corrupt it into something that belonged in the dark with him.

But now? He thought maybe he just wanted Willow.

"Why?" he asked her. "Why me? Answer me honestly, Pet."

She took some time to think about her answer. "I think this could be good for both of us. We're both missing something in our lives and this fills that emptiness. And you, because you offered. Because you've earned my trust, you've earned my respect."

He took all this in with a stoic expression, not letting her see one flash of the elation he was getting at her words. This girl was good for the ego.

He pulled out a few scarves and was secretly pleased at the tingle of fear and excitement he felt from her. Without saying a word, he tied one around her eyes like a blindfold. He helped her up and lay her on the bed. He tied her hands above her head and then to the headboard.

He lay down next to her and just looked at her.

"Let's start with a few rules. In the presence of others, you do not speak unless I ask you a question or I give you permission to answer another's question. Do you understand?"

"Yes, master."

His hand started touching her then, long slow strokes over her body that avoided most of her erogenous zones, but relaxed her, lulling her into feeling so comfortable she almost fell asleep.

"If you ever need to speak to me about something or need something, you may do so freely, in private, never in front of someone else. Unless its something that puts you in danger and then you may tell me immediately."

"Yes, master."

Long slow caresses making her mind and all of her muscles tranquil and satiated continued.

"When we are alone, and having sex, you may say anything you like. I want to hear you, want to know if I'm bringing you pleasure. I encourage you to be very vocal."

"Yes, master." His touch was soothing her and she would have agreed to anything right then.

"Our time together won't always be about sex. Sometimes, like now, it will be about companionship. Comfort. You may tell me, when we're alone, if you need comforting, but you will never deny me access to your body, do you understand?"

"Yes, master."

He kissed her stomach and pulled the covers up then lay down beside her and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Sleep, Willow."

"Mm, yes, master," she murmured as her relaxed mind and body forgot that it was blindfolded, forgot that it was tied up, forgot everything but the quiet contentment it found at Spike's gentle touch.

When she woke up, Spike was untying her wrists.

"Time to get up, Luv, you'll be late for class."

"What time is it?"

"A little after eight."

"I slept all night here!"

He didn't like that note of trepidation in her voice. He was about to remind her of their arrangement when she threw her arms around him. "I slept! All night! I didn't wake even once and I feel so good! Well, except my shoulders are a little sore. Oh Spike, thank you, I haven't slept through the night in..." It was then that she remembered her role here. She shrank back and knelt on the floor.

"I'm sorry, master."

Spike smiled and held out a hand to help her up.

Wrapping his arms around her, he smiled and said, "Bloody hell, Luv, you are so fuckin' sexy when you do that."

He rubbed his erection against her.

"But it's bedtime for vampires and class time for good little witches. Now off with you so I can get my beauty sleep." He swatted her butt and sent her on her way.

On the way up the ladder she whispered, "You're already beautiful," so quietly that he didn't know if he was supposed to hear it or not.

The day passed as he expected. Peaceful dreams of a beautiful woman in his arms, although, the woman in his dreams wasn't the same one that it had been in the past.

At sundown, he was just coming up the ladder when she appeared. Pissed off expression firmly in place, kiss my ass attitude still the order of the day.

"So, here for a fight or a fuck?"

"Demon. Big, slimy, down by the lake. Willow's been harping at me about it all day. She says I was supposed to kill it last night. Got your ax?"

"Yeah." He put on his duster and went. The demon turned out to be a Droln, which are not only slimy, but explode into foul smelling goo when beheaded.

They took the inevitable ride back to Spike's crypt as the fight had made them both dirty, slimy, in need of a shower - and excessively horny.

Spike's shower solved all their problems. A hookup into a natural spring that fed into the hot water heater Clem had had installed on the lower level.

Clem hated cold showers.

As the soap and water ran down their bodies, for once Buffy didn't complain when Spike grabbed her by the hips and turned her around facing away from him. With a hand on her neck, he bent her over and drove into her from behind. She spread her legs and let him go, letting him hold her in place through three orgasms until he finally came hard and strong inside of her.

Neither of them said a word or made a sound through it all.

She pulled away, turned around and slapped him. "You'll never do that again."

Virtue fluttering, she left.

"You've got that right," he agreed.

At a quarter past midnight, Willow appeared and swiftly stripped and moved into her starting position.

Spike was watching television. "Come here, Pet." She took her place on the floor at his feet. On a big floor pillow he put there for that purpose.

He didn't seem to want to talk, so she sat there relaxing and watching television with him, her head pillowed by his leg. After a little while, although Willow didn't feel cold, Spike felt her cool skin and said, "Forgive me, Pet. I promised to take care of you and here you are freezing. Come here."

He pulled her into his lap and wrapped a blanket around her. Then went back to watching telly.

It was nice here, in Spike's arms. In Spike's lap. In Spike's life. So much calmer than her own.

"Master?"

"Yes, Luv?" he said, looking at her.

"Um, if we're not... I mean if you don't want me to..." He ran a hand down her cheek and waited for her to continue. She curled into his hand, feeling very content.

"I have a Logic test tomorrow, and if we're not going to... may I study?"

He smiled. "Of course." He let her get her book and then pulled her back into his lap. For over an hour she studied and he watched television.

Then, under the blanket, his left hand slid across her thigh. She looked at him, he didn't acknowledge her.

His hand moved between her thighs and nudged her legs further apart. His fingers petted her outer lips and she closed her book and closed her eyes.

He stopped. "Study," he commanded.

She picked up her book and found her page and his fingers moved again, finding her clit, stroking it with a gentle touch. As her natural lubricant coated his hand, he slid two fingers inside her and let his thumb work her responsive clit.

She closed her eyes, enjoying the sensation.

"Study," he told her, his hand stopping again.

She was trying so hard to pretend to study but it was getting increasingly difficult.

She finally couldn't help it, she started to move on his hand. The long slow strokes of his fingers inside her, making love to her - that's what it felt like. A cock made of fingers that was entering her and pulling out every sensation from her body. And slow circular motions on her clit that had her panting and wanting to scream and claw and bite.

"Come," he commanded and she did. Back bent and legs shaking and eyes closed and thighs squeezed tight to hold his hand in place.

When she'd finally settled, exhausted, he said, "Sleep."

She did.

He felt the sun setting. It would be another hour or so before he would get to see Red. Get to see her and teach her more of the things he wanted her to learn.

Last night, he'd been too unsettled to teach her. Too busy brooding and unable to concentrate. But he needed her. Needed her softness and her acceptance. Needed to feel like he could still pleasure a woman and have her enjoy it, be grateful for it.

Not a woman. Willow.

Fuck, she tasted like warm lemon tarts and felt like heaven in his hands. Soft skin and giving flesh, without hard muscles underneath to make him forget she was female.

She was everything a woman should be. Soft and warm and willing and obedient and his.

His hands drifted down to start stroking himself, thinking about that incredible sucking feeling when her mouth was wrapped around his dick. He was so lost in it that he didn't even notice the appearance of the slayer.

"Geez, Spike, you're a pig! Don't you ever think about anything besides fucking me?"

One last pull at the image of red hair fisted in his hands as he pumped into her mouth and he came shooting onto his stomach and chest.

He took a breath and grabbed a towel, then stood and grabbed his jeans. When he was dressed, he walked past Buffy saying, "What makes you think I was thinkin' 'bout you?"

She harrumphed. "Spike, you're always thinking about me. Evil, destructive infatuation of the soulless killer. Of course you were thinking about me!"

Spike grabbed his duster and lit a cigarette. "If you say so, Luv." He held the door open for her and let her precede him out into the night.

After the nest of vamps was gone, Spike could smell Buffy's arousal. Slayer always got horny after a fight. He knew what was coming, her insistence they go back to his crypt so she could fuck him and beat him. He was tired of it.

"Okay, let's go, Spike," she said, heading back toward Restfield Cemetery - and his crypt.

"Sorry, Pet, can't tonight, got someone waitin' on me." He turned to head the other way.

"What? You'd rather go play poker with Clem than get naked with me?" She was incredulous.

He shrugged, thinking that after the beatings he'd taken at her hands lately, poker most certainly would be better.

"'S not Clem. And I don't think this bird plays poker." He smiled. "I could teach 'er though."

She laughed. "A girl? You actually want me to believe that you're leaving me for another girl? If this is some lame attempt to make me jealous, it won't work, Spike. No other girl would have you. Besides, you're mine. I know it, you know it, why deny it?"

Spike stopped and turned to look at her. Took a couple of steps toward her and watched a smug smile of satisfaction appear on Buffy's face.

"Yer right, I am yours. I can't help it, I damn sure wish I could. And I will. You kill it a little more every day. But it doesn't matter. Because you're not mine, will never be. And this girl-" he smiled thinking about his claiming bite, "This woman is mine. And I'm not gonna waste my time on you when I can have her."

He turned and left her standing there.

Chapter 5

She was waiting for him in her room. He hadn't told her to come to him earlier and it wasn't yet midnight. If he didn't find her by midnight, then she was supposed to go to him. It was eleven fifteen.

He didn't knock. He walked in, took in the sight of her - someone truly happy to see him - and sat on her bed.

"Come sit with me, Pet."

"Can I tell you something first, master?" She seemed too excited; she could hardly sit still.

"Of course, Luv. What is it?"

She held out her hand and in it was a tiny piece of clear plastic with two wires coming out of either side of it. A tiny blue light blinked in one corner.

His eyes got wide. "When?"

"Just now, when you walked in the door."

"How?"

"Simple teleportation spell. Buffy wouldn't let me before, but..."

Her ran a hand down her hair and across her cheek and as always, she leaned into his touch. "But what?"

"But you're my master. I had to do this for you. You can't protect me if you have the chip, so now you don't anymore."

His eyes closed and he prayed to every diety in thanksgiving.

"Come sit with me." She moved to sit next to him, but he pulled her onto his lap.

"I was going to say this before you gave me your gift, so don't think I'm doin' this out of gratitude. And I am, grateful. Like a bloody ray of sunshine you are." He held her and kissed her hair and she purred like a kitten on his lap.

"I want you to be mine, Red. Willow. Be everything we talked about and then be everything else. We'll be so good together, Red, can't you feel it? I can't say its love, not yet. But its strong and its tying me in knots and I want it more than I want blood."

"I - I don't understand, master."

Spike sighed, "God, I love that. Love how you just give yourself to me. I want that. I want that all the time. I want more than that. I... I've been..."

He had to tell her.

"You know how I'm always beat up lately, bruised?"

She nodded.

"It's the slayer and before ya say anythin', I've been lettin' her do it. Lettin' her hit me. Let her use me and fuck me and work out all her anger on me."

He held her tighter when he felt her start to shake.

"I don't want that anymore, Red. You gave that back to me. Gave me my self respect back. I left her tonight. She wanted me and I told her no. Told her I had someone special waitin' on me and that I wouldn't let my girl down. And I can do it, Luv. But I need you. I need you with me to keep me strong."

"But, but you don't have your chip anymore, you can fight her back now."

Spike sighed and held her close. "I could hit 'er before, Luv. The spell you did, to bring her back, it... I don't know, but the chip doesn't register on her anymore. I've been able to hit her for a while now."

"But you didn't," she whispered.

"No."

"Because you love her."

"I... I don't know. I did. I do. Maybe. But she's killed it, was killing me. Making me grovel at her feet."

"And that's why you needed to be my master."

"Yes."

Willow looked around at the life she thought she had. At the life she shared with a woman who would beat and humiliate a man - vampire - who loved her just because she could. That woman wasn't her friend, wasn't someone she could put her faith in. She was still the slayer and Willow would keep her commitment to help her fight the good fight, but she didn't want to live this lie anymore.

She would talk to Dawn tomorrow. She was at Janice's tonight.

"Master, I think I need somewhere to live."

When Buffy returned from patrol that night, Willow's room was cleared. On the linen-less bed, Buffy found a note.

Buffy,  
I know what you did to Spike. I'll be there for research after class tomorrow, but I don't know if I can be friends with someone who would abuse someone like that. I need time to think about it. Either way, I can't live here - with you - anymore. Take care of Dawn, she needs you.

Willow

When they had brought all of Willow's things to the crypt, Spike promising the whole way that he'd find them somewhere better, Willow began as she intended to continue. She took off her clothes and knelt on the floor awaiting her master's command.

He asked if she had any schoolwork and she did. She had some coding homework and an exam to study for. Her classes tomorrow didn't start til one in the afternoon.

He wrapped her up in his bed and brought her books to her. He left her to study as he watched tv and went to the store to get some food for her. When he returned he brought her an apple, a loaf of French bread and a cuppa, then left her alone.

When he returned to the bedroom several hours later, she was asleep in his bed, the cup drained, the French bread half eaten and the apple untouched. He got her books and packed them up in her bag before sitting in the chair and watching her sleep, contemplating the enigma that was Willow.

He woke her up at eleven and got her off to school before falling asleep in his still warm bed.

Willow went to the Magic Box as always the following afternoon at five. Xander asked why she didn't answer her phone and Willow told him that she had moved out of Buffy's house, that she was living with Spike and gave him Spike's cell phone number in case he wanted to get in touch with her.

The room went eerily silent.

"You're the whore he had to go see last night?" Buffy sneered, disbelieving.

Willow didn't shy away from her maleficent look. "Yes, I am."

"Figures." Buffy murmured.

"What?" Xander was aghast. "And what's with the name calling? Willow, why?"

"Well, he looks like he gives excellent orgasms," was Anya's contribution to the conversation.

Willow just giggled at that before winking in Anya's direction.

Xander started again, but Willow forestalled him. "Xander, I love you but it's none of your business. Yes, I am in a relationship with Spike." Turning to glare at Buffy she said, "And I'm not ashamed of it. Or him."

Returning to Xander she added more civilly, "That's all you have to know. We've been together for a while now," she lied at that part, but anything less would have had Xander fluttering like a little girl. "And I'm old enough to live my life my way. He's not going to hurt me. Now drop it."

Xander looked helplessly at Buffy.

"Don't look at me, if she wants to go boinking the undead, there's nothing I can do about it. She's hard up, face it, she hasn't even had a date since Tara left her. She'd have to be desperate to want to do... whatever she's doing... with Spike." That was nasty, even for Buffy, but this was just something she hadn't anticipated; she couldn't wrap her mind around it. Spike, who had promised to always be there for her, wasn't any longer. At least he wasn't leaving town - yet.

Willow turned on her. "He was good enough for you, but not good enough for me? Thanks for the compliment, but don't do me any favours."

She turned to leave, then turned back and said, "Xander, Anya, I'll be back on Monday. I just need... I need some time. Some time to... not have to think."

Her return to the crypt brought the news that he had contacted someone in London and was having money sent over from some accounts over there.

She heard all of this as she was disrobing and taking her position on the floor by the bed.

"I am pleased if you are pleased, master."

Spike undid the fly of his jeans. "Stand up." She did.

"Sit in the chair," he said, indicating the folding chair by the dresser. She went and he watched her ass as she walked away. She sat and he told her to spread her legs. Again, she did as he'd told her without questioning his reasoning. This was something he needed to do. She couldn't take her eyes from him as he watched her. She wanted to. Wanted to look away or down or anywhere but at the man staring at her like he wanted to eat her all up. But she just... couldn't.

Spike pulled his cock free of his jeans and ran his fingers the length of it. This was getting to be a habit with him, stroking himself while he gazed at Willow. Watching her squirm, watching her learn to accept him. He couldn't help it. Just looking at her made him want to get off but she wasn't ready for that yet. Wasn't ready for the kind of intimacy that intercourse would bring to this relationship. Submitting that completely to her master would be an intense and awakening experience for Willow. He wasn't going to push her. They could get mutual satisfaction without it - for now.

He watched her sitting there, unsure of what to do. He wanted to push her a little, make her a little uncomfortable. He had to in order to show her that her insecurities were safe with him.

When she began to fidget under his stare, he broke the silence.

"You're a little frightened right now, aren't you, Pet? Answer me honestly." She nodded.

"You don't like having someone stare at you." She nodded again.

He leered at her. "You mean you don't like the thought that looking at you is getting me so hot I have to beat off?" She looked down but he saw the hint of a smile forming.

"Touch your collar." She did and her raised arm lifted her breast slightly. He squeezed a little harder around the head of his cock.

"Who do you belong to?"

She was a little breathless now. Watching the lustful glint in his eyes was turning her on like crazy. Not to mention the stroking and the big... oh yeah. Definitely breathless.

"You master, I belong only to you."

"Take off your collar." His hand was slowly pumping his length, making him harder and longer with each stroke.

"Touch your bite." She did and endorphins flooded her body, making her skin flush, making her breathing hitch.

"You are mine and you will do as I say without question, do you understand?"

"Yes master," she was looking into those bottomless blue eyes again and she thought maybe he had her in a thrall, but she didn't care. This feeling was worth it.

"You do what I say, anything I say. You will not be afraid. You will not be ashamed. You are my chosen pet and you should be proud of it."

"Yes master." She was in his spell and the longer he talked, the more she wanted it. All of it, whatever it was.

His eyes moved to her pussy, now flushed and swollen and wet with her want for him.

"About to blow, Luv. Come suck me."

She flew to the bed and wrapped her lips around him and he yelled, "Fuck! So bloody good!" and shot her mouth full of thick white cum that she swallowed as if she were starving for it.

While he lay back and recovered from his orgasm, she took her place on the floor again.

He sat up and looked at her for too many seconds for comfort.

"Willow?"

"Yes, master?"

"It was supposed to be just a game."

She looked back down at the floor. "I know, master."

"But you... how you respond to me. I never thought it would be like this."

"I know, master. Me either. Is that wrong?"

"No, Pet. Nothing between you and I will ever be wrong."

He watched her sitting there, seemingly content. But he knew she couldn't be, at least not physically; she was desperate to come but he wouldn't allow it yet. He wanted her to learn that everything about her was under his control.

He needed to distract her and knew she had gone to see her friends today.

"Tell me what happened today at the Magic Box."

"I had an argument. With Xander. And with Buffy."

"They didn't want you to be with me."

"No, master."

"But you're here anyway."

"Yes, master." He smiled at that.

"And your exam, the one you had this afternoon, how did that go, Pet?"

No one had ever asked her that before. Not the way he did, like her answer mattered. Not because he wanted her to get good grades so that he didn't look bad, like her parents. But because he knew that she wanted to do well. Her eyes lit up.

"I think it went really well. I just knew it would when I got there. It all came so easily for the first time. I'd been having some trouble in that class, it's an elective, not something easy like trig or chemistry. Elizabethan Architecture. I know, sounds stupid, but its harder than it sounds. And yet this morning I..." She stopped and cast her eyes downward. "I'm sorry, master."

"For what?"

"For talking so much. For babbling."

"I asked you and you were answering your master's question. That is as it should be. Always be yourself, Red."

"Yes, master."

"So it went well, the exam? You studied last night so hard and then you did well today?"

"Yes, but..."

"Go on, Luv."

"I think, I think I did well because here - with you - there are no distractions. There's no one to beg me to go out for pizza or tell me there's a demon I have to research or say they need help with their psychology homework. Here it's just me and you and you take care of me, master. You'll fight the demons and keep the world away. It's... safe, here, with you, wherever you are."

"You've been on your own too long, Pet. Too many years having to do for yerself and for every bloody else."

He took hold of her hand and pulled her up beside him. "I'll take care of you, Pet. And I'll keep the demons away. You put your trust in me and I won't let you down."

"Yes, master."

He couldn't stop fixating on her beautiful lips as she said that and his fingers tangled in her hair as he took her mouth in a kiss. Their first. It was everything a kiss should be; passionate and possessive and took all thought from their minds. All thoughts except each other.

He remembered his promise to himself to wait until she was ready to make love to her, so he stopped, much sooner than he wanted to.

He pulled away smiling, not wanting her to feel like he was rejecting her.

"You look so good, I think we should go out and celebrate you."

She looked down at herself aghast. She was naked. Surely he didn't expect her to go out like this?

"Get dressed, Luv. As adorable as you are in those fuzzy sweaters, the pet of William the Bloody needs something a little sexier. Show off all those curves that I spend so much time lusting after."

He drove out of town to a little boutique halfway to LA.

"Saved Gus' daughter from a vampire gang bang. Told me I ever needed anythin', his place was at my disposal. Never had anythin' I needed til now."

He opened the door and a short, balding man with a generous smile came running from the back.

"Mr. Spike! Ah, Mr. Spike, I am so honoured I can finally try to repay the kindness you did for Susanna. My baby, she is the world to me." He turned to Willow. "Anything, mademoiselle, anything I have is yours."

Willow held Spike's hand but didn't say anything. Gus looked confused.

Spike explained, "Willow is my pet, Gus, she's not allowed to speak to anyone but me. Show me what you have and I'll decide what Willow will wear."

Gus looked confused, "Pet?"

"Yes, Gus, pet. Means she does as I tell her and she belongs to me."

"But this... this is slavery. This is not allowed in this country."

"Quite right you are, Gus, but here's the catch." He turned to Willow. "Pet, do you want to be with me? Do you want what I give you? Answer honestly."

"Yes master, " she said with one of her patented light-up-the-world smiles and there was no denying the conviction in her voice. Gus, having only been in this country for a little over ten years, didn't question it further.

Gus's wife showed Spike a selection of clothes, once she found out what Spike was looking for. Gus had his assistant find matching shoes and accessories for the outfits. Once, on the pretext of having her try on a pair of boots, Mrs. Gus pulled Willow aside and whispered to her, asking if she was all right, if Spike was hurting her or forcing her into anything.

Willow didn't answer but instead looked to Spike, who of course had heard the questions. Spike winked and nodded.

Willow turned back to the kind woman. "If you knew what Spike could do with his tongue, you'd be following him around too," she giggled in a conspiratory whisper.

Spike laughed as well and winked at her again, proud of her ability to feel at ease in her position as his pet.

They left and Mrs. Gus handed Willow a small bag. Willow was wearing a midnight blue spandex sheath dress that hugged curves brought to prominence by the silky undergarments Mrs. Gus had picked for her. Once she had found out that Willow was well and truly happy, she had gotten into the spirit and showed them the most deliciously scintillating things in the store.

"For you know, later," the older lady whispered and Willow thanked her when Spike nodded and let her know it was all right to answer.

When they got in the car, Willow handed the bag to Spike. He opened it and smiled, "Feel like a night out at the Bronze, Pet?"

The bouncer didn't even question letting them in. When the good-looking Billy Idol clone walked up with the sexy redhead on a gold link leash that wrapped around her neck on a loose matching chain, Tony opened the door and let them walk right in.

Willow couldn't help but smile. She was getting looks from both men and women. The men were eating her up and the women wanted to be her. Except for that guy. Willow was pretty sure he wanted to be Spike's pet too.

She was at first afraid of what her friends would say if they saw her like this, but she put her faith in Spike. He would keep her safe. He'd never let anyone harm her, even with words.

Spike led her by her chain, taking her to a couch in the middle of the far wall of the club.

He put a couple of the couch pillows on the floor and told her to sit and he'd be right back.

As he walked up to the bar, she got several confused looks from other patrons, but she didn't care. She wanted to be here, wanted to be on the floor at Spike's feet. They didn't understand, didn't know what they had, what he gave her.

When Spike returned he handed her a glass of wine and asked if anyone had given her any problems.

"No, master," she told him.

A woman standing nearby heard her call him master and turned to see what was going on. When she saw the guy, she understood. She'd be at his feet too if he wanted her to be.

Very quickly, Spike pulled her up onto the couch and whispered, "Talk to him - only him," into Willow's ear.

Just then, Buffy, Xander and Anya appeared out of the crowd.

"He's got you on a leash?" Buffy said, eying the chain and voice full of disgust.

Anya came to her rescue, "Oh get over yourself, Buffy, it's very pretty. Where did you get it?" she asked Willow.

Willow looked at Spike, she'd only been given permission to talk to Xander. Spike answered for her. "Lady gave it to her because Willow was sweet to her. It was a gift from a friend."

Anya beamed, "It's very pretty, may I borrow it sometime?"

Willow turned fearful eyes to Spike. He fielded this one as well. "'Fraid it has too much sentimental value for Willow to part with it, even for a night."

Xander turned concerned eyes to Willow, "You all right, Wills? You got a sore throat?"

Willow smiled, "No, Xan, I'm fine. It's just... Spike asked me not to say too much so we don't get into another argument. He knows how you all feel and he's taking care of me. He doesn't want me to be upset."

Xander looked at Spike.

"That right, Fangless?"

Spike sat up straight and got in Xander's face, eyes glowing amber. None of them knew that the chip was gone. None of them knew that he had his bite back. None of them knew that he could rip their throats out and drink their blood and use the leftovers to paint Willow's body into an erotic vampire aphrodisiac.

But Spike did.

"Better watch it, boy; you never know when I might get my bite back and then where will you be? Hell, the chip could be gone right now and your life could be hanging in the balance."

Xander gulped, Willow did too.

Spike smiled, satisfied and relaxed, "Just teasin' ya, whelp. Look, I know what my girl needs, all right? And I give it to her. End of story."

"He just wants you so he can fuck you and then throw you away," Buffy told Willow, that confusion still making her desperate to get back what she considered rightfully hers.

"Haven't," was all Spike said, staring Buffy down. He wanted the Slayer to know that this wasn't what his relationship with Willow was about. That he wanted more from her than just a fuck toy. Wanted her to know that he'd never use someone like that.

"What?" Xander couldn't believe he'd heard right.

Spike stood, turning to the boy and snarling, "Haven't fucked 'er, not that it's any of yer business. I sleep with her - sleep. And she sleeps, for the first time in forever she sleeps. For the first time in forever she has someone looking out for her, just her. Someone taking care of her, caring for her. What do you care if she talks or not? What do you care if she were to sit at my feet and purr into my caress? What do you care what we do or don't do in my bed? You're supposed to be her friends, people - and all you can see is what you want to see. She is happy, she is taken care of, she has somebody who puts her first for the first time in her goddamn life and all you can ask is 'Have you got a sore throat?'"

He stood and took hold of her leash. "Come on, Pet, I feel the need to make you scream in ecstasy."

They left. Without a backward glance. Not even from Willow.

"What the hell just happened?" Xander asked... anybody.

"She's his pet," Anya told them, "Didn't you get that? He takes care of her. I've known several humans who were kept by vampires and they were very satisfied in their relationships."

"He's... she's..." Xander didn't know how to ask this. "She's letting him use her for sex?"

"No, silly," Anya chided, "Didn't you hear him? He takes care of her. She gets to be loved and cherished and taken care of. Sex is a benefit, yes, but it isn't the main thing."

"And what does he get?" Buffy had to know.

"He gets to own her. He gets to do anything he wants to her." At Xander's look of horror, she added, "Xander, you saw them and you said yourself that Spike took care of that other vampire, Drusilla. And she was a loon. Spike doesn't want someone to torture or just a convenient lay."

Buffy inwardly cringed at the word 'convenient'.

Anya, of course, didn't notice and finished her informative speech. "He wants someone to need him." Anya looked toward the door, "And it looks like Willow does. Lucky girl. Anybody want to dance?"

Chapter 6

Spike pulled her into the parking lot and lifted her onto the bonnet of his car. He eased her back and lifted her skirt and put his mouth on her for the first time. Licked her into insanity. Sucked until she was writhing on his DeSoto and her hands were fisting in his hair.

"Let me hear you," he commanded her, "Let them all hear you." He wrapped his lips around her clit and sucked and drove two fingers into her tremoring cunt.

"Oh, God. Spike! Master! Oooooommaster! Love... love... suck me! God- harder! More, more master, please!"

Spike lifted his head and saw her friends walking out of the Bronze and over to their car, not quite sure their ears weren't deceiving them.

"There they are, Pet. Your call. Quiet or not, up to you. You want them to hear you?"

"Oh, fuck, Spike!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Before he'd even put his mouth on her again.

He smiled, "That's my girl." He went back to work, making Willow mean every word she screamed.

"Oh - OH - God! ......Fuck! ........Spike! ...There! ...Yes! Love this, love... god your mouth, it's like..." She started shaking, the climax he was driving her to felt like it was going to break her in half.

"Spike! Oh… Oh… that… that tongue... Oh… Oh… Aaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrr.... Master, ccccccccooooooommmmmiiiiiiiinnnnnggggggg!"

It took her a while to stop panting. It took her a while to remember to breathe. She hadn't really known when she kidded with Mrs. Gus earlier about Spike's talented tongue. Wow.

She came down from her high to the sound of applause. Lots of it. It looked like everyone from the Bronze had come outside to watch.

She was so embarrassed she wanted to die, but Spike curled his arms around her tightly, protectively, and kissed her neck.

"You please me greatly, Pet. You made your master very proud tonight."

"Really, master?" she asked, thrilled.

"Oh yeah. We may have to come back tomorrow and let you blow me. For an encore."

Praying he was kidding, she responded, "Yes, master."

Xander and Anya never said another unkind word about Spike and Willow's relationship. Xander was living in denial and Anya kept telling him that he should be happy for Willow.

She hardly ever saw Buffy so she didn't have to worry about what she would say.

The following day, Spike told her to go visit with Dawn and it being Saturday - and Buffy worked Saturdays - Willow went.

Spike hoped Willow would find the words to explain to Dawn why she had moved out. Without having to tell the Niblet about his and Buffy's relationship. He didn't want Bit to think badly of Buffy. And he couldn't bear the look of pity he'd see in the Bit's eyes if she knew.

At sundown, he went to the video rental store and the Chinese restaurant.

When Willow came home, he had a buffet ready for her and the movie in the player. When she went to strip, he said, "Not tonight, Luv, it's cold in here. Wait til we get downstairs." She took off her coat only and walked over to him.

"I've already eaten, Pet," he told her and he had. He'd eaten the guy that was robbing the video store.

She got a plate and sat at his feet as he started the movie. They watched Tombstone and he pointed out things he liked about the movie and asked her what she thought about different parts of it.

His favourite character was Doc Holliday and she asked him why. He said it was because the Earps' were killers, in the name of what they considered justice, yes, but killers just the same. And even then, when asked for help by the law, they didn't give it. They only lent a hand when it suited their purposes. They were killers, not lawmen, because they picked who they killed and when, and the reasons only had to matter to them.

But Doc Holliday was a gambler and a killer and a lover. He never tried to hide any of it. He never tried to put on a façade of respectability like the Earps' did. He was what he was and he wasn't ashamed of it.

When her meal was finished, he took her plate and got one of the white food cartons and brought it over to the chair.

Pulling her into his lap, he offered her some of the fried wonton. She took one and watched the movie. She took another one but instead of eating it, she fed it to Spike without thinking.

When she fed him the second one, she turned to look at him and saw him watching her instead of the movie.

He turned her in his lap so that she was straddling him. As he had told her, she didn't wear underwear anymore and he could gain access to her simply by lifting her long skirt up to her waist. He undid his jeans and teased her labia, to make her ready for him. She was already wet.

She couldn't seem to look away from his eyes. They were devouring her. They were eating her alive and demanding her soul. She gave it to him.

"Master, I love you." She had known it at the Bronze the other night but had been afraid to tell him. She wasn't afraid of anything right now.

He thrust up into her and she wanted to die. She had never felt anything this incredible, like a piece of her that had been missing had finally been returned to its rightful place. He wrapped his arms around her back and grabbed hold of her shoulders from behind, holding her down so he could drive himself more fervently into her.

He made love to her, fusing his body with hers and letting her know what he felt by the look in his eyes.

After she had climaxed, he slowed down, letting her ride him to her second orgasm. For her third, she did as he instructed and tilted her neck. He removed her collar and bit into her, claiming her once again.

He stood and dropped her to the floor, positioning her so she was bent over the back of the chair. He invaded her from behind. As he thrust in and out of her, holding her hips with bruising fingers, she felt herself being touched in ways she didn't know existed.

He kept up a steady stream of mumbled curses that she couldn't quite make out, but thrilled her all the same. She wanted to make him feel as loved and satisfied as she did, so she spread her legs a little wider and squeezed him with all her internal might.

"Fucking hell!" he screamed and came inside her, filling her.

"I need you, Pet. More than I knew," he confessed.

Silently thrilled, she waited for his command.

"Stay," he said, holding her in place as he dropped to the floor and put his mouth on the silken skin of her pussy.

"Taste so bloody good," he whispered, in between teasing licks. "Knew you would. Knew you and me together would taste like fucking sex on a stick." He licked her more and she felt herself coming again as the liquid ran into his mouth.

"Give it to me, give me all of it. Give me everything you have, Pet."

She didn't think he was talking about her cum.

"I love you, Master," She told him again, following his command between heady breaths and delicious moans. "Love what you do to me and how you make me feel. Oh god, master," she moaned and ground her pussy into his mouth. He had his tongue up inside her and was fucking her with it and she wanted this.

Wanted him. Wanted to learn everything he would teach her.

"Want you to want me. Want you to need me. Want you to... oh my gooooooodd, want you to eat me for-fucking-ever." Her eyes rolled back in her head as she came, the most incredible orgasm she'd ever had from oral sex.

She knew she was only supposed to do as he told her, but he had said she could speak and tell him if she needed something.

"Need you, master. Need you inside me, please."

Spike stood behind her again and bent one of her knees, lifting it and putting it on the seat of the chair. He bent his knee as well, putting his foot next to hers and bracing his knee behind hers to keep her steady. He entered her again, from this new position, knowing what it would do and how it would touch her inside. One hand on her hip, the other wrapped around her and under her shirt and pulling on her sensitive nipples.

He took his time, going slow.

"It's always the quiet ones, innit?" he whispered, gently. It wasn't an insult, it was an epiphany.

She didn't answer, but turned her head as best she could to look at him. He answered her unspoken question.

"You don't want this to be a game, do you? You really - buried down where its dark and ugly - you really want to be my pet, my slave." He pushed in a little harder and deeper and then resumed his leisurely pace.

She didn't answer him.

"You really want to live for me, for us and the pleasure I can show you. You want to forget all of it and let me lead you around on a leash and sit at my feet and let me command you to eat and sleep and study and come. You want me, need me to take care of you and you really, really want this, don't you? All the time, around the clock, not just as a temporary escape." His hand wrapped her hair in a fist and pulled her head back. His eyes glistened. "Don't lie to me, Pet. Master can always tell when you're lying."

"May - maybe. Yes. For a little while, Master."

He came like a hurricane inside her until he was gushing out and dripping down her legs.

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her shoulder blade.

"I want it too."

Chapter 7

_Four years later_

Spike ran his hands through Willow's hair and moaned as she sucked around his cock. The bartender handed him a beer and Spike said, "Cheers, mate," before he took a drink.

"Liking Istanbul so far, Spike?" the green skinned, scaly bartender asked him. "This is your third trip this year. You got a jones for this place?"

"Just go wherever my pet fancies, mate. Love her to pieces, what can ya do?"

'Fuck, this girl can suck.'

He'd taught her a lot in the last four years. But this was something that just came naturally to her.

He felt her squeeze his balls and the tension coiled through him as his climax neared.

"Fuck, baby, gonna blow," he warned her and he came - again - in her mouth. Girl had a blowjob fetish. Well, a jealousy-fueled blowjob fetish. Every time another woman - or man - or demon - looked his way, she sank to her knees and sucked him off. Without being told to. Just one of the eight hundred million things he loved about her.

She stood and he stood too, long enough to refasten his jeans. He turned her in his embrace until she was standing in front of him, looking out at the crowded club. When his hand slid into the draped neckline of her metallic silver top and brushed back and forth across a nipple, she sighed.

"Master, I'm never going to be able to find that Slortle demon if you keep distracting me."

"Mmmm," he moaned into her neck. "But you keep distracting me first, Pet."

She felt a touch on her shoulder and she jumped. Nobody touched her but Spike. Hadn't in years. Spike reached out and grabbed the hand that had dared touch his property. "She belongs to me," he growled, shifting into vamp face.

"She's a damn human. I just want a quick fuck," the blue skinned demon shot back by way of explanation, not understanding the problem.

"Wrong," the bartender told him, holding a hand out to let the bouncers know that everything was all right. "That's William the Bloody's pet human and nobody, but nobody touches her but him."

"Cheers, mate," Spike thanked the bartender, saving him from having to tell this idiot why he was about to die. Spike pulled a bowie knife from his duster pocket and sliced the offending demon's head off.

Thankfully, it turned to dust. He hated when they got him all slimy.

Willow was adoringly curled into his back, knowing, as always, that he'd take care of her.

"Master?" she said timidly, and the bartender couldn't help but be impressed. He'd kill to know how to get a pet like that.

"Yeah, Baby?" Spike asked, turning and morphing back into human face.

"That was the demon Giles sent us here to kill, master. He said Dawn identified it from the database I set up before we left. She's becoming quite the watcher junior with Giles in Sunnydale to train her. They said Buffy was-"

Spike looked back at the pile of dust.

"Don't want to hear about the Slayer."

Willow frowned and ran a hand across the back of Spike's neck. Still a sore point after all this time.

Willow leaned over and whispered in his ear, "She's getting married."

Spike looked back in surprise. "That right, Pet?"

Willow smiled and nodded.

Spike gave her a surprising grin in return, "Maybe now she'll be happy." He looked glad about that. Relieved. Like she was finally off his conscience.

He turned around and leered back at her, running his tongue behind his teeth.

"Do we have to tell Rupes right away that we bagged it on the first night out? I've got better things in mind than running right off after another demon."

Willow smiled, "At your command, master. How long should I wait?"

Spike teased a nipple then slid a hand under her skirt, well aware he had the bartender's rapt attention.

"Spread your legs," he commanded in his best master vampire voice and she melted and complied.

"Love you, Pet," he vowed, as he had every day for four years and would continue to do every day until eternity. He let his fingers slide between her folds and tickle her clit. She smiled. His eyes got intense. "Blood, sweat and cum, baby, I'm yours forever." He gave her a quick kiss. "Hold on."

He started pumping his fingers into her, and her hands grabbed onto the leather at his shoulders. He was pushing hard and deep and making sure he hit her spongey g-spot every time. He didn't mind getting his girl off for someone else's amusement, but he didn't want to be all night about it.

When Willow screamed out, "FUCK, yeah! Master!" - alerting the whole club to the intense pleasure her master had just given her and came, Spike pulled his hand up and licked his fingers clean.

Winking at the bartender he said, "Go have a wank, you'll feel better."

Three hours later, the bartender got off work, still thinking about William the Bloody and his pet. He'd have masturbation material for months thanks to those two.

As he put the keys into his motorbike, he heard screaming coming from across the parking lot, "Master! Spike! God, right there -right the fuck there! Master, yes! Fuck me, baby! Fuck me, master! God, big... fucking... cock... hard... Nnnnnnnooooooowwwwww!"

The bartender put his hand to his crotch. Make that years.

The End


End file.
